Edward and the blindfold
by Mxpi1970
Summary: I woke up and found I could not move or see or hear anything around me.  I was naked because I could feel air blowing across my body.  I tried to cover myself with my hands but found they were tied tightly up above my head;


**I was at work the other day and this little story came into my head so I thought I would share it with you. Enjoy it :D**

**Edward and the blindfold**

I woke up and found I could not move or see or hear anything around me. I was naked because I could feel air blowing across my body. I tried to cover myself with my hands but found they were tied tightly up above my head; my feet were spread apart and tied too. I was lying on my back. I became aware of what I was lying on. It was like a table, it was comfortable but hard too. I was nervous who would do this to me. Bella was away on a girly day with Alice and Rosalie. Not being able to see nor hear was very strange. Suddenly I was aware there was someone near me. I froze, what was going on? Who did this to me? I jumped when I felt something soft and light caress my lips. My cock swelled slightly at that. My lips were totally connected to my erogenous zones. I felt soft lips nibbling on my ear lobes and them being sucked into a hot wet mouth, biting and nibbling it all the way up to the top of my ears and soft nuzzlings into my hair. I felt tingles shooting around my body and around my neck and the rumblings of an early horn started showing.

"Ow" I said, a finger flicked at my precious horn and it shrivelled up hiding.

"What the hell?" I said there was no reply. My ear felt cold as the warm lips left it, I felt them kiss my cock gently as if to say sorry, and then the teeth caught my bottom lip and started biting it gently. Sucking it into the mouth. The soft sweet smell coming from the breath. The taste of the tongue as it licked mine. So sweet, wet and hot too. Mmmmm I was beginning to like this game. I relaxed, I had no other choice but to just take what was being dealt to me. I tried to focused on the hot sweet tongue that was exploring my mouth, trying not to crash teeth. Fingers running through my hair, freshly washed it seems. I can smell the shampoo on the fingers. I felt stirrings in my cock again. And I flinched waiting for the flick when the kissing lips left mine but instead there was a gentle kiss right on the little head which made him peak out hopefully. I felt a breast rub along my arm and hard peaks caress my shoulders as warm lips kissed my eyes gently, moving down with little nibbly kisses down to my jaw line. Little nibbles that were sending shivers down my spine and into my cock. The lips got to my throat and were nibbling all around that. I felt the person climb on top of me but they stayed away from touching my body. I could feel heat coming from the body. Not being able to see or hear I was relying on smells and instincts. It was a delicious feeling. The nibbles moved down my chest towards my two pebbles sticking out. The hair on my chest was licked in a circular motion near them but once the mouth got to the nipples the teeth were gently dragged across them and made me moan deeply, it was driving me crazy. I had a fine horn now. I could feel it waving happily down below. My ball sacks were starting to get hard and the person had only gotten as far as my chest. I wondered when the mouth would go suck my cock, my thoughts racing ahead. Mmmmmmmmmmmm god, what kind of moans was I making. I could not hear but could feel. The mouth moved down my stomach so slowly it was painful. I could feel precum coming up to the tip if the person was not careful, I would cum. I thought. I felt the mouth move over to my hips and drag the teeth over them. "Oh my fuck" I said. "Ungh."

The mouth then moved to the edge of my pubes and by now, my cock was glowing. It was bouncing so much I would say it has rhythm. It was ignored. The mouth kept going down my legs and stopped at the knees and a hot wet tongue came out and explored the backs of them. Then I felt the mouth sucking and licking my nipple. I tried raising my chest into the mouth but got gently pushed down. It was like torture. I wanted the mouth to bite my nipples I was so aroused. "Who's there please tell me, Ungh, fuck ya mmmm" I felt warm lips wrap around the head of my cock licking all around it, nibbling on the head and sucking at it's slit, drinking back the precum. My nipples were slowly starting to freeze from the lack of heat from the warm mouth, but rather than make my cock shrink, it seemed to swell even more. The mouth sucked my cock in as far as it could and it was a lot. I felt fingers caress gently my ball sack and the other hand held that base of my cock between two fingers as the mouth sucked up and down. I nearly came in the mouth. I forced myself to think of what I would say to Bella about all of this and it helped to calm me down a bit. I felt the foreskin being nibbled on  
"Oh my fuck" I groaned, even I heard that one. The hand that was rubbing my ball sacks was alternating between them and then rubbing the inside of my legs causing me to buck and push myself into the hand. The mouth was sucking on my cock and biting as it came up again. The feel of the teeth grazing my head was getting to be too much my thoughts could not slow down the feelings raging through my cock. I was gonna cum. "Oh god I'm gonna cum" I cried out and I could feel it gushing up inside my cock. I got flicked again? "What the fuck, cum going back down, my ass was throbbing so hard and my sacks were bulging. How could someone be so cruel? "I need to cum, what's the matter with y…" but I got no further as a hard nipple was forced into my mouth. I automatically started sucking it. I felt my head being trapped up to the breast so I suckled harder and nuzzled and tried my best to breathe too. My head was pushed in between two pert breasts and the earring in the nipple gave the mouth away. "Bella" I said in a muffled voice. The earplugs were taken out and the blind fold removed. I looked at my dirty girl in the sexiest bittiest black lace underwear. Her mouth poised over my growing cock again when I realised it was her. Her mouth was hot and wet and wrapped around my cock and she suckled it. It was moist from the precum earlier. "Why did you flick my cock twice" I said a bit annoyed. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and said in a voice thick with lust, "I don't want you to waste a drop Edward." Then she climbed on top of me and went up on her haunches and slowly lowered herself onto my cock, caressing my ball sacks as reached the base and pulled herself up until my cock was resting on the edge of her pussy and she plopped down on me again with a loud popping sound. The pops did 'oh my god' things to my cock and it was happy to be in her warm moist cave. She rode me then, slow and hard. The friction of my pubes on her clit drove huge moans and shuddering grunts from her, which was driving me wild. She dragged her nails and teeth across my nipples and bit my lip and gave me sloppy open mouth kisses all across my chest. Biting my lip again and pulling my head up with her before letting the lip go. I really wanted my hands to be free so I could pull her close and drag her over my cock and fuck her hard but she refused to release me. Smiling at me instead she said. "I'm doing the fucking, Edward, you're gonna lie here and take it" I smiled back and groaned deeply. I loved when she took charge. I could feel the walls of her pussy tightening around my cock. My balls were so tight they hurt. "Bella, fuck me harder, must go faster, harder Oh fuck, shit, yes" I groaned as I finally was able to release my pent up load. Spraying her insides with reams of hot juicy cum. I ground myself into her knowing the friction would bring on her orgasm too. It did. "Oh fuck Edward, yes right there, I'm cuming." She released my hands and feet then and I put my hands on her hips and ground my cock deep into her causing more reams from both of us to squirt everywhere. "Ungh, naughty Bella" I said playing tricks on me and not knowing who was doing it to me." "Well Edward no-one else would dare or they'd have to face me" she replied with a smile.

**So folks that is the end of my naughty little story review me please.**


End file.
